


Welcome to the Tent of Telepathy

by VirveNotion



Category: Gravity Falls, Reverse Falls - Fandom, Reverse Gravity Falls - Fandom, Reverse Pines AU - Fandom
Genre: Mentions of Dismemberment, One Shot, magic show, stage show
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 13:08:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6855928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VirveNotion/pseuds/VirveNotion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You have been invited to take a first row seat to watch the greatest magic show in the NorthWest U.S.A. Please, enjoy the magic and wonder of the Telepathy Twins’ magic show!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome to the Tent of Telepathy

**Author's Note:**

> Old fanfiction I did for a friend's birthday a few months ago. Thought I'd post it here too.

As the lights dimmed down in the grand, white and turquoise tent, blue and turquoise stage lights switched on, shining light on each end of the stage. The lights moved to fix on the center of the black marble stage, light reflecting off of the small crystals trapped on the surface. For a few seconds, nothing happened, and the audience waited in quiet anticipation, before a bright, blinding blue light flashed. Now, standing in the center of the stage, stood the Telepathy Twins, Dipper and Mabel Gleeful. They stood close next to each other, one arm linked with the other’s and the other swept out in a dramatic gesture. The audience cheered at their arrival, loving that they did something new every show.

Mabel wore her ever favorable short skirt, black button up, turquoise vest, black stockings, and ever famous star tied around her neck and high heels. Dipper wore his usual, black dress shoes, black slacks, black button up, turquoise vest, and blue cape. If one looked closely, it seemed as if there were actual stars on the inside of his cape, ones that moved as he did, disappearing the farther away he moved. His trademark birthmark was half hidden behind his chocolate hair, only the dip showing. Their piercing blue eyes stared back at the crowd with amusement and hidden secrets. Mabel wore a large, bright and dazzling smile, lighting up her features more than the stage lights could. Dipper wore a small smile, almost a smirk if you would, painting him in a handsome, boyish light. All in all, the twins were looking especially great that night.

“Good evening Gravity Falls!” Dipper and Mabel called out to them, then each proceeded to shoot off another dazzling smile.

“Good evening Gleefuls!” The audience responded back. 

Mabel giggled lightly, and Dipper gave a wider smile.

“We are delighted to have you all here for another show. You’ve been oh-so faithful to us.” Mabel said, breaking away from her brother, walking closer to the edge of the stage. Dipper walked over the the left side of the stage, hands behind his back, hidden in his cape.

“But for the people out of town, my name is Dipper, and this is my twin sister Mabel. And we are the Telepathy Twins.”

The audience applauded them. Mabel then turned to Dipper, placing her hands on her hips and Dipper dropped his arms, walking slowly to her.

“Now Dipper,” She began.

“Yes sister dear?” He asked, coming to a standstill beside her.

“They always say that life is a hassle, that it’s hard to juggle, right?”

“Indeed they do.” 

“Well, I guess they don’t know that fire is the same way.” 

A confused expression crossed his features and the audience.

“How so?” 

“Well, when you’re juggling an actual ball of fire,” she summoned a ball of blue fire in her right hand, and threw it up and down lightly. The audience ‘oohed’ at the sight, now understanding what she was talking about. “-you have to be careful not to drop it or hold it for too long. You don’t want to burn your hand right?”

“Of course. We wouldn’t want to burn the stage down. Our great uncle nor the town would ever forgive us.” He joked, causing the audience to laugh.

“Join me, dear brother. Let us do a little trick for our fans.” She said, shooting the audience another smile. 

The crowd cheered, excited to see what they were going to do.

“Can do, sister of mine.”

Dipper summoned a ball of blue fire in each hand, and Mabel summoned another one in her left hand. Mabel started off by tossing her ball at Dipper, summoning another one in her hand as it left. Dipper copied her movements. As her ball of fire came at him, he threw the other one and caught the one heading towards him with ease, Mabel copying his movements. They juggled the balls back and forth, light trails of fire trailing after the balls. The fire danced in their eyes as they concentrated, smiling all the while at the excited sounds of their fans. Mabel took her eyes away from their trick to look at Dipper.

“Hey Dipper?” 

“Yes Mabel?”

“How about we put a little challenge to this, hm?” 

“It’s like you can read my mind, sister.” He smiled at her, the audience chuckling at their banter.

They began to walk closer to each other, still juggling the balls as though it were nothing. When they were only inches apart, they sidestepped each other, still juggling, and began to walk to the other’s previous spot. Though, they didn’t turn as they walked, able to juggle the balls with their backs turned to each other. The audience ‘oohed’ at their tricks, applauding them. The twins began to do and elegant and enticing dance around each other. They never wavered, never made a false step, never dropped anything, or even took their eyes off of one another. They came to a standstill a few feet in front of each other, the marble floor glistening under the blue light. Suddenly, they stopped juggling and immediately threw the fire into the air, creating blue, white, and turquoise fireworks that exploded all around the stage. After the light show was over, the audience applauded them loudly, cheering and shouting. The twins grinned.

“Thank you!” Mabel called out.

“But the show’s not over yet! In fact, we’re just getting started.” Dipper said, and the audience wriggled in their seats in anticipation.

“For our next three tricks, we’re going to need some volunteers!” Mabel announced.

“Is someone out there brave enough to come up?” Dipper asked as he and Mabel walked to the edge of the stage. 

Most hands in the audience raised high in the air, a resounding “Pick me! Pick me!” going through the tent. Dipper and Mabel searched the crowd with thoughtful looks, waiting a few seconds before actually picking someone out. 

“You darling, come on up.” Mabel said, picking out a girl in the second row. 

The girl, about sixteen, squealed in happiness and rushed to the stage. She vigorously shook Dipper and Mabel’s hand, practically shaking them to the core. 

'Nice choice.' Dipper sarcastically thought to Mabel.

'I know.'

“What’s your name sweetie?” Mabel asked.

“My name is Rachel Corona.” She said with a bright smile. 

Mabel nodded, eyebrows raised high.

'I didn’t ask for your last name, but okay.' 

The girl moved to stand off to the side, waiting for the other volunteers to come up. Dipper and Mabel looked into the crowd again for two more volunteers. 

“You sir, in the middle row.” Dipper said, pointing at the boy, about seventeen. 

He smiled, and they could see him practically radiating with gratefulness. He quickly walked up to the stage, firmly shook Dipper’s hand, and softly shook Mabel’s, thanking them for picking him. They nodded, giving him dazzling smiles.

“And what is your name?” Dipper asked.

“Jack.” 

“Nice to meet you, Jack.”

Jack nodded, and walked to stand next to Rachel. The twins then turned back to the crowd again. Mabel searched through again, before narrowing her eyes with a small smirk. 

“You! All the way in the back! Seat one! Come up boy!” She called to the lanky boy, about fifteen.

The spotlight turned to him, and his eyes widened, most likely surprised at the fact that he even got called on. The girl next to him nudged him, and he slowly walked to the stage, a nervousness in his steps. Mabel beckoned him closer, then shook his hand, giving him the most dazzling smile ever. 

“First time?” She asked. “As a volunteer.” He nodded, giving her a quiet yes. She giggled. “And what is your name?” 

“Uh, Hayden.” 

“Nice to meet you, Hayden.” She then sent him over to Dipper, where he shook his hand and stood next to the other volunteers.

'Nice choice.' Dipper genuinely thought to Mabel.

'I know.'

Dipper turned to the volunteers, specifically Rachel, and beckoned her forward. She smiled, quickly walking to stand next to him as Mabel stepped back, comfortable with watching for now.

“Alright Rachel, you’re going to help me with a little card trick, alright?” He told her.

She nodded her head, that smile practically permanent on her face. Dipper could barely put up with it. Barely.

“Now,” he snapped his fingers and two decks of cards appeared in the air, awing the crowd. He spread the levitating cards out, and showed them to Rachel. “These cards are all different, correct?” Rachel nodded her head, then he showed the crowd the deck. “All different aces, all different, spades, all different clubs, and all different hearts, right?” He asked them. The people in the first few rows agreed with him, and he smiled, turning back to Rachel. 

“Now, I need you to pick two cards, memorize them, then show the crowd and I.” He said. 

“Show you? Is that how the trick is supposed to go?” Rachel asked, picking two cards out of the deck.

The audience laughed at her little joke, and Dipper and Mabel smiled, keeping their eyes from twitching.

'Such an annoying girl shouldn’t even exist.' Mabel thought, grimacing in her mind.

'I agree.' Dipper thought.

“Well, this is a different trick. I’m not doing that old, used up card trick.” He said, waving off her statement. “Now, what are your cards?” 

“The five of clubs and the nine of hearts.” She said, presenting them to the crowd. The crowd applauded. Rachel turned back to Dipper.

“Great. Now, I’ll just place these back in the deck.” 

He levitated the cards out of her hands and into the floating stack of cards. Grabbing the deck out of the air, he began to shuffle them in such an elaborate way. He gripped the top and bottom sides of the deck and bent them. They flipped back magically, all the way under his hands, around his arms, twisting into the air around his head, and back into his hands. He did it once more, the cards twisting and moving around his body, around the stage, and around the people standing there. The audience was captured by the show, mouths hanging open and eyes wide. The cards settled into Dipper’s hands once again, and he immediately threw them into the air, the cards instantly disappearing. The crowd began to murmur, looking around and wondering what was going to happen next. Dipper smiled brightly.

“Everyone check your pockets.” He announced. 

Immediately, everyone dug in their pockets, and everyone pulled out a card. Shouts of “I got a five of clubs!”, “I’ve got the nine of hearts!”, “Amazing! How did he do that!”, and “What the hell?” resounded throughout the tent. Dipper laughed, taking Rachel’s hand and pulling her down into a bow with him, the crowd cheering and applauding them.

“Thank you! Thank you!” He let go of Rachel’s hand, and let her walk back to her seat. Mabel stepped forward then, placing her hand on Dipper’s shoulder, getting her attention.

“Alright brother, I think I should have a chance in the spotlight now.” She said with a smirk. 

He smiled back at her, then swept his hand down to the stage, backing away a few steps at the same time.

“Of course. Knock ‘em dead, sister.” 

Mabel stepped forward and smiled, and the crowd already began to cheer her on. She giggled.

“Please! I haven’t even started yet!” She turned to the leftover volunteers. “Jack, would you please come forward.” He smiled and walked forward to stand next to her. She took his arm and gently pulled him towards the center of the stage where two spotlights shined down on them.

“Now, our next trick is one of our more, well…” She gave Jack a bright smile. “Lets just say that it’s one of our more dangerous acts.” Jack paled slightly, but he continued to smile. “You ready?” She asked. 

“Definitely.” He answered. 

Mabel nodded then looked to Dipper.“Brother, the hat please.” He nodded, then reached his hands inside his vest and pulled out a flat, black disk. He tossed it to her and she caught it with ease. “Thanks bro bro.” She smiled. Grabbing the disk by the sides, she shook it once, then twice. 

“Come on stupid thing.” She shook it again and it popped out into a top hat, and she smiled. “There we go!” The audience chuckled at her antics. She looked to Jack.

“Now, hold your arms out like this,” She spread his arms out to his side, both bent at a slight angle, and straightened his body. “Perfect!” She beamed. 

She then reached deep into the hat, her entire arm going in, amazing the crowd, and pulled out a two foot long, double-edged sword. The crowd ‘oohed’ at the trick. Dipper came up beside her and pulled out another sword and a black dagger. They then moved to stand on either side of Jack, and placed the butt of the swords in the palms of his hand and leaned them inwards. Then, Dipper levitated the dagger to stop in the air directly above Jack’s head, the sharp tip of it pointing down, twinkling in the white and turquoise lights. They leaned the two swords against the hilt of the dagger, keeping it up in the air, and left the swords balancing in Jack’s palms. He looked up at the point of the dagger, the tip of it pointing straight down in the middle of his face, and he began to sway lightly.

“Stay still. Don’t want these to fall on you, now do you? It’d make a big mess, you know.” Dipper said, and the audience laughed. Jack chuckled nervously.

“No, I wouldn’t want that…” 

Mabel pulled two more swords out of the hat, and balanced one on each of Jack’s palms the same way as the first two. She smiled as she finally fixed everything up, then turned to Dipper.

“Mind giving me a hand brother?” 

He nodded, then bent down slightly and held out his left hand. Mabel stepped onto his hand, careful not to dig the heel of her heels into his hand. Dipper lifted her up with ease, leveling her with the butt of the dagger. She lifted her right leg, the audience held their breath, she placed the heel of her shoe on the hilt, Jack squeezed his eyes shut and Dipper and Mabel smirked. She then placed all her weight on the dagger and stepped up on it. The audience gasped, then they all cheered wildly. 

Mabel stood with the thin heel of her shoe on the butt of the dagger, the other leg bent up. Her arms were spread wide and a bright, open mouth smile lit up her features. The swords and dagger they placed on Jack were still in place, and weren’t putting any pressure on his hands at all. Jack sighed in relief, a small smile appearing on his features.

After a few seconds, Dipper helped Mabel down, and they made the swords and dagger disappear into thin air. Mabel grabbed Jack’s hand, and they both bowed to the crowd, then Jack slowly walked back to his seat. The twins hooked their arms and walked to the front of the stage, then looked to the left for their last volunteer.

“Come on up, Hayden.” Mabel gestured him forward, giving him a gentle smile. He nodded, and walked forward, head down. Mabel put her hand on his shoulder, pulling him to stand in between her and Mabel. 

“Hayden, you’re going to help us with one of our most favorite stage tricks. Ready to find out what it is?” She asked. He shrugged.

“I guess.” 

She laughed. 

“Alright!” 

Two spotlights moved to shine on a human shaped box that had suddenly appeared behind them standing up on a thin glass table. Dipper and Mabel moved to the side, Dipper bringing Hayden with him, as they swept their arms out in a wide gesture. Genuine, bright smiles lit up their features as they announced their next act.

“Dismemberment!” The crowd gasped and cheered, murmuring and laughing, urging the twins on. Hayden’s eyes widened and he gave a nervous gulp. 

“Um, I don’t think-” He didn’t get his words out as his mouth snapped shut. He immediately looked to Dipper, eyes wide with confusion.

“Are you excited?” He asked.

Hayden involuntarily nodded his head. It was like he could no longer control his body or his actions. 

“Alright, let’s do this.” Mabel said.

She and Dipper lead Hayden over to the wooden box painted to look like space. Dipper opened the box up and helped Hayden lie down into it. He began to close the box, but before he did, he leaned over it and looked Hayden in the eyes. 

“Try not to scream. You won’t be able to get it out, but if you do, you’ll strain yourself and you’ll probably break something. We don’t want any lawsuits or anything.” He whispered to him, then winked and closed the box. Dipper turned to the crowd.

“Here we go!” Mabel exclaimed. 

She reached under the table and pulled out thin, black metal saws, handing one to Dipper. Then they got to work, sawing off Hayden’s arms and legs, the audience cheering them on the whole time. Only Dipper and Mabel could really hear the groans and shuddering breaths from Hayden inside the box. Finally, Dipper moved to the top of the box, and began to saw off the head. He finally finished and set the head down on the ground. 

“That was a bit tough.” Mabel said, wiping non existent sweat off her brow. Dipper nodded.

“Yeah, well, sawing off body parts can be a bit hard. You and I know very well how durable to human body is.” He said with a chuckle, and the audience laughed with him. 

“How about we piece him back together now?” Mabel suggested.

“Agreed.”

The began to levitate the parts of the box using their amulet, the boxes being surrounded in a turquoise light. The floated in the air, then went to the appropriate places, attaching themselves back together.

“Make sure you put the arms and legs in the right places sister. Imagine would would happen.” Dipper said. 

Mabel laughed at him.

“I’ve got this brother. How about you just watch yourself.” 

Finally, the pieces were put back together, and Mabel went over to open the box.

“You good, Hayden?” The audience waited with baited breath, and then they got a reply.

“I’m great.” They heard the boy reply. 

The audience cheered, and Mabel helped him out of the box. She walked to the front of the stage, holding his hand. Dipper grabbed his other hand, and all three bowed. 

“Thank you Hayden, and others, for volunteering!” Mabel exclaimed. 

Hayden nodded with a smile, and walked back to his seat in a somewhat daze.

Dipper and Mabel turned to the audience once more, holding hands.

“And now, it’s time for our final trick of the night.” Dipper announced. 

The audience gave disappointed sounds, booing.

“We’re sad to go so soon as well, but this one’ll be a real treat!” Mabel said. The audience quieted down and Dipper and Mabel smiled.

“Alright, prepare to be amazed.” Mabel used the worn out sentence. 

She reached into her vest and pulled out five black hilted and turquoise colored daggers, and Dipper did the same. She began to juggle them all and Dipper began to juggle his five in his right hand. Then, Dipper held out his left hand, and Mabel set her foot down on his palm, and lifted her high into the air, Mabel balancing on his palm. The crowd applauded them. 

“This isn’t the end of the trick.” Mabel said with a smirk. 

Dipper began to slowly walk to the edge of the black marble stage. Stopping at the edge, he lifted a foot to hover over the open space, then set his foot down. Then he lifted his other foot, and he was floating in mid air. He began to walked as if the air was just a floor, walking higher and higher into the air, all the while they both still juggled the daggers. The crowd gasped and cheered them on. Dipper walked all round the tent, twirling and spinning occasionally, and they never once dropped the daggers or faltered. He eventually floated back to the stage, and they stopped juggling, throwing the daggers into the air. The daggers landed in a circle around them, sticking out of the ground and encasing them. The audience cheered and applauded them, standing up. They began to chant ‘Gleeful’, showing their love and affection for the pair of twins. Dipper picked Mabel up bridal style, and Mabel spread her arms and legs out, striking a small pose. 

“Thank you!” They exclaimed together, bright smiles lighting up their features. Dipper set Mabel down, and they hooked their arms together.

“We thank you for coming tonight! You’ve been a real treat to us, as we’ve been to you. Remember our names, the gleeful Gleefuls, and come back soon! We’ll be happy to show you what a real magic show is like!” They said at once. 

The stage lights flickered off and the tent lights came on immediately after, and the twins were nowhere to be seen.


End file.
